


Lost in Title

by Penguinplushie



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sassy Mage with a heart, Self-Imposed Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Penguinplushie
Summary: Surrounded, but always feeling alone.





	

Maxwell Trevelyan slips into the Singing Maiden, quietly taking a seat at one of the empty tables near the door. After a bit of going in circles, they finally decided it is probably best they don't let the mages join the Venatori. Dorian showed himself, of course, to make his point but also insist on going along to Redcliff castle. A trap, they seem to all agree, a trap that hopefully they can turn to their advantage. They would be leaving tomorrow. They, because he isn't even sure who else to ask to go.

A ruckus draws his mind from inward thoughts to the things going on around him. He quickly spots Iron Bull, who is sharing his table with Krem, Dorian, Varric, and Sera. While Solas seem to be keeping to himself just like Maxwell. Vivinne is probably telling Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine that they should consider some new fashion. Cullen and Blackwall have their heads together over something that looks suspiciously like a map.

None of them have noticed him sitting there, and maybe that is a blessing. Honestly being called the “Herald” all the time, it is getting a little tiring. Did no one remember his actual name? Sure maybe he was saved by the Maker's Bride, that didn't mean they needed to call him her Herald all the time. He sighs listening to them laugh and gossip. Another side of him would like to join in, but once again he felt held back by that damn title. They don't treat him like other people, he's “special”, which means keep at arms length. If he's so important why do they keep sending him off into battle?

It really didn't do any good to dwell on any of that so he pushes the thoughts from his mind. A voice carries over the crowd to him and it sounds suspiciously like, he glances up to see Cassandra has noticed him sitting there. 

“Herald,” she calls again now that she thinks she has his attention.

Maxwell stands from his seat, but instead of approaching his companions he turns and walks silently out the door. If they aren't going to call him by his name why should he join.

Nothing is ever that simple though, as a he walks back toward the little hut he'd been given a deep honey coated voice calls out to him. “You never did introduce yourself, unless you like being called Herald...”

Maxwell stops and turns quickly interrupting the man. “Maxwell, my name is Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“Trevelyan huh? Well nice to meet you Maxwell,” Dorian offers with a slight bow and that half smile smirk thing he seems to like to do. How Maxwell has even noticed that in their short acquaintance he isn't sure. “Can't wait to see you in action tomorrow, I'm sure it'll be a good show. Have a good evening, Maxwell.” Dorian turns and walks away without another word.

Well that was weird. Where was the man even staying, cause he is pretty sure it isn't in Haven. Dwelling on that probably isn't a good idea, he needs to figure out who else to ask to join his small diversion party.


End file.
